1. Field
Aspects of embodiments of the present invention are directed to an organic light emitting display and a method of driving the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a semiconductor device includes a thin film transistor (TFT) and a capacitor. The TFT includes: a semiconductor layer for providing a channel region, and source and drain regions; a gate electrode on the channel region of the semiconductor layer and electrically insulated from the semiconductor layer by a gate insulating layer; and source and drain electrodes connected to the source and drain regions of the semiconductor layer. The capacitor includes two electrodes and a dielectric layer interposed between the two electrodes.
Among the flat panel displays (FPDs), the organic light emitting displays display images using organic light emitting diodes (OLEDs) that generate light by re-combination of electrons and holes. The organic light emitting display has high response speed and is driven with low power consumption.
The organic light emitting display includes a plurality of pixels arranged in a matrix at crossing regions of a plurality of data lines, scan lines, and power source lines. Each of the pixels includes an OLED, at least two transistors including a driving transistor, and at least one capacitor.
The above-described organic light emitting display has small power consumption. However, the amount of current that flows to the OLED varies between pixels in accordance with a variation in the threshold voltage of the driving transistor included in each of the pixels, thus causing a non-uniformity in the displayed images. In further detail, the characteristic of the driving transistor changes in accordance with a variance in the manufacturing process of the driving transistor included in each of the pixels. With current processes, it is not possible to make all of the transistors of the organic light emitting display have the same driving transistor characteristic. Accordingly, a variation between pixels in the threshold voltage of the driving transistor is generated.